


Room of Requirement

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, hatefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry comes upon Draco in the Room of Requirement.





	Room of Requirement

“What are you doing here?” Draco snarled, glaring at Harry as he entered the room.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Harry spat. “Didn’t think you were smart enough to know about this place.”

“Oh fuck off, Potter.”

“Fuck me yourself, Malfoy.”

Draco grinned, sharp and all teeth showing. “You sure about that, Potter?” he asked as a bed materialized behind him.

Harry growled, grabbing Draco by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a rough kiss, full of teeth.

The two made their way to the bed, fighting over dominance in the kiss and tearing each other’s clothes off.

They fell onto the bed, still fighting for dominance. When they finally broke apart, both breathing hard, Harry found himself on top, straddling Draco’s waist.

Harry grinned triumphantly, reaching to grab the flask of oil that had appeared on the bedside table.

He prepped Draco quickly, barely giving the other time to adjust before removing his hand and slicking his cock with the little oil left on his hand before immediately slamming into Draco.

It was quick, barely ten minutes between Harry entering the room and both coming, Draco completely untouched.

Harry took only a moment to catch his breath before getting off the bed without a word and putting his clothes back on.

Draco watched silently, propping himself up on his elbows and following Harry with his eyes.

“I’ll be here again tomorrow night,” Draco finally called out as Harry opened the door.

Harry’s only response was a short nod of his head as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
